Blue Thunder
by Batten-the-Hatches
Summary: When Mewtwo rules the planet, resistance sprouts all over the world. However, only one figure, Kalem, a Mewtwo, will finally overthrow the evil! Can he and his friends save the world?
1. Intro

Mewtwo looked at Ash, solidified into stone. He had just executed his first human.

Mew twisted around, saddened by Ash's death. Mewtwo began to laugh. All the Pokemon around him growled and snarled. A human had died and he was laughing?

Then, he spoke.

"Now, where were we?" Mewtwo said to Mew. Mew, drained of strength by Ash's death, was unable to dodge the volley of shadow balls heaving towards him. Hit after hit, being sent into oblivion. Now the other Pokemon began to attack.

"You dare to challenge me? I just killed…no…**Destroyed **Mew, yet, you still wish for death?" Mewtwo shouted at the Pokemon, surrounding him. Slowly, they backed off.

"That's what I thought. Now then. To my first objective…"

Mewtwo held his hands in the air. A large, glowing orb started to rise into the air, getting bigger and bigger. He then moved his hands down, throwing the orb into the surrounding ocean, then forcing it into the ground.

Then…

Silence.

Each major city across the globe began to shudder and quake, then, the beams struck them.

New York.

London.

Paris.

Berlin.

Many others.

So many humans and Pokemon were killed, yet in the far future, one Pokemon shall rise.

Welcome to the future of Pokemon.

Kalem opened his eyes for the first time. It was blurry. He saw eight figures wearing lab coats. One of them was taller and slender. Not human. They were talking. Kalem only heard mutters, random words. It felt like he could hear one of them better than the others, a voice heard not human, but mentally.

'Doct.. th….ew..Syrum……ha….blue……tail…grey…wait….acti…….amber'

Then he dazed off…

18 years later…

Kalem floated up the hill. He went up, before coming back down at the top of the hill. He stood, looking across a wide, grassy plain. A few birds fluttered by, going into the trees surrounding the grass. He looked above the trees. There were mountains, tall and bright, covered in thick snow. The sun shined above, reflecting off the grass, the trees and the mountain. But Kalem knew there was no time for sight seeing. He looked around. He wore a large, black coat. It came up to his nostrils, stopping before it covered his eyes. His right arm had a large sleeve covering it, only allowing for the tips of his fingers to be seen. His other arm was exposed. The coat was tattered, crumpled. It had been ripped up from one side, so on his left it stretched down to his right because it was ripped. He had a spoon tucked into his pocket. He didn't know why. He levitated and then flew across the hill, toward the mountain. He flew as fast as he could. He saw a cloud of smoke, bottling over the horizon. As he flew, he passed the side of the mountain. He saw a pile of skeletons, Human and Pokemon, shoved in a heap near a scorched hut. A pale reminder of the rein of the monstrous ruler of the land. Kalem looked forward again and continued to fly, onward toward the smoke. The sky grew darker as Kalem flew across the hills.

At the location of the smoke…

Charmander struck the mutant again, this time forcing it back against the metal pole holding the tent up, forcing it to fall, making the tent, already alight, collapse in a ball of fire. The mutant was injured, but not down yet. Charmander was furious. No matter how many times he hurt or injured the mutant, it went back up. He eventually just 'fired' the creature into oblivion. He looked onwards. The others were doing their best against the oncoming mutants. He knew they would not hold up for long while there were so many mutants. He knew they needed backup. Suddenly, a wave of mutants stormed from the forest around the camp. They numbered in the hundreds, thousands even. There was no hope for them now. Suddenly, across the darkened, black, smoke filled sky, Balls of light struck the oncoming horde of attackers. The struck foes flew into the air, reeling from the power of these orbs. Everywhere the orbs hit, foes flew up in a volley of corpses, ablaze with electric rods of power, leaping from the smouldering ground. Charmander looked to the origin of the orbs, noticing a black figure flying through the clouds, far away.

"Oh" Charmander murmured as he knew now that Kalem was back from his scouting.

Kalem watched as the mutants fled from his attack. He laughed to himself. He enjoyed watching his enemies, _their_ enemies flee. The camp cheered as the mutant Pokemon ran, leaped and flew away. Finally, Kalem skidded to a halt as he touched down onto the ground near Charmander.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Asked Kalem as he spoke to Charmander.

"Too right! We could have lost there if you were too slow!" Shouted Charmander, annoyed at Kalem's late arrival.

"Maybe I was waiting for the exact moment to save the day…" Laughed Kalem. He knew that was a lie, and he knew that laughing and joking wasn't done much anymore. Not to mention, himself laughing and joking. He hadn't laughed in weeks.

Charmander gestured a fist to Kalem, then moved on. Kalem followed, knowing that they had to count their losses. They needed every Pokemon, Human and Asset available to them if they wanted to be victorious against 'him'. Charmander watched as Pokemon scattered around the camp slowly regained their strength and began to help other Pokemon injured around. Kalem watched as the human medics treated the badly injured for any wound that they might have attained during the battle. A Raichu wandered up to Kalem and gestured to the broken down tents. Kalem raised his hand to the tent and used his psychic power to rebuild the tent. The Raichu gave Kalem thumbs up then went back to his duties. Kalem's mind wondered. Would they survive the confrontation with Mewtwo? The ruler of all, being attacked by a few hardened Pokemon and one of its own kind? The attempts of others failed, the human's weapons failed. What could they do that was any different from the other raids? They would be wiped out in seconds! Mewtwo destroyed every major city on the planet within a minute!

"Hey, Kalem"

They would be decimated before they even began attacking! Destroyed! Burnt!

"HEY!!!" Shouted Charmander, knocking Kalem out of his troubled daze.

"You need to keep scouting. We'll be fine here." Charmander said as Kalem scratched his chin.

"Errmm…sure…err…hmm…" Kalem replied as he flew back up into the air.

Charmander sighed, shook his head then went back to his duties helping the others.

6 hours later…

Kalem stood. He watched as the sun slowly floated down on the horizon. It really warmed his heart to know that, even in these dark times, there would always be hopeful times when the beautiful sun would shine the brightest upon the resistance.

He was stood on a rock near a large cliff, his favourite little spot. One of these days, when they had stopped Mewtwo, He would live here. No one else for miles and miles, just him and his thoughts. And the beautiful sunshine beating down on him every day for the rest of his life. Kalem didn't enjoy company that much. He moved himself from the sun, just barely still visible, and headed back to the camp. It was a long way from where he was. It would take a while…

* * *

More as I make it, enjoy!


	2. 1: Imprisonment

Charmander watched as the flames licked and jumped from the pile of logs and corpses. It was well into nighttime. None of them could sleep. Not because they were active, because they were scared. If they fell asleep with no protection they could be killed. Then all the effort they had put into making the rebellion would all go to waste. Luckily Kalem had agreed to look after them while they slept. But he hadn't got back from scouting yet, so they had to wait. _Just him to be late. He's lucky I don't pulverise him on the spot!_ Charmander thought to himself. The Pokemon around him gasped.

"What?" Charmander said, looking at the rest of them, each of them shocked.

"Pulverise me, eh?" A voice replied from behind. Charmander stood up and looked behind him. Levitating in the air behind him floated Kalem. And by the tone of his voice, he probably overheard Charmander.

"You're lucky I don't just leave you to die," Kalem shouted. Charmander looked away, embarrassed.

"That's what I thought," Kalem said, mockingly.

"You guys should get some sleep while you can. We're moving again in the morning." Kalem shouted, addressing the crowd of Pokemon. Slowly all the Pokemon started to lie down, getting to sleep. Kalem thought about their confrontation…

A fireball raced over the scorched field. Pokemon after Pokemon, each attacking Mewtwo, shielded inside a force field. Kalem leapt up into the air, moving his arm back. He activated his Psyblade (A weapon Kalem had created in his mind. Like Halo's energy sword, but only one part of it.) And, as he fell from the sky, thrust his hand forward. Suddenly, the blade inches away from Mewtwo's face, time seemed to stop. Kalem looked around. Everything had stopped. Kalem looked back at Mewtwo. His head twisted to look up at Kalem, his eyes glowing. Then, darkness…

Kalem was completely indulged in thought.

Suddenly, a vortex of inky blackness consumed him. Only those blue, haunted eyes were visible as he fell. Falling…falling…

The morning…

Kalem opened his eyes. He was cold and hungry. Nothing new. It was dark, but there was light shining through a window. He was shivering in the darkness of wherever he was. He realised his clothes were gone. He understood why he wore clothes in the first place, at the anger of his 'brothers'. He thought to himself. He tried to remember his brothers when he was young. It was hard. He didn't know why. He just had trouble remembering…like some kind of trick had locked his precious childhood memories in a small vault, and then pushed the vault into eternal damnation. He could remember some of it though…a black tailed one with ghost white skin. That was it. He could also remember that he ran away from the shelter because of what the others treated him like. They hurt him because…he couldn't remember. He could remember the one with the black tail though. He was older than them. He was also a friend. He could remember that he was the one that advised him to wear clothing. Did the others hate him for that? Just because of a simple decision to wear clothing and not get cold during the winter? Who knows… Kalem thought. He just then remembered something else. A Charmander. Others too. Some humans as well. Who were they? What did he have to do with them? He had lost all memory of this as well. He suddenly felt determined to get his memories back. He raced across his thoughts, struggling to find them. He then realised. They could have been erased from his mind. But who could of done it? A very powerful psychic Pokemon, with far more power than him. It could have been Mewtwo. But he never leaves his fortress…does he? Kalem thought. He then knew that he hardly knew anything about his enemy. And why did he have to be his enemy? He never really liked humans. So foolish, stupid and weak…

Kalem widened his eyes. What had he just said? What had happened? He realised that a dark half, evil and deceitful, had emerged. Where did this half come from? What could it do? Kalem concentrated.

"…Uh…" A voice came from somewhere, breaking Kalem's concentration.

"Huh?" Kalem said, like a reply to this strange voice.

"Is someone there? Can you help?" The voice replied. From the sound of things, this was a female.

"Erm…depends. Where are you?" Kalem said.

"Im…I don't know. Its dark, theres a window here but theres not much light,"

"Yeah, same here." Kalem replied. As he spoke he moved to the window. He tried to fly or fire a shadowball at the wall, but there was some sort of barrier stopping him. He stood on his toes, looking out. He could see the moon, some kind of red light petruding from further inland and the sea. He moved back to the wall and then sat down. For a Mewtwo, it was kind of hard, but it was possible.

"So who are you?" Kalem asked.

"Im Sophie, you?"

"Im Kalem," He replied.

"Are you human?" She asked.

"No, im…" He paused. What if this person though he was evil, like the original? He had to make something up.

"…Im human! Human yes, im a human! I have red blood and I like donuts! Donuts are yum! Im so stupid, what's one plus one?" He shouted, mockingly. She laughed loudly before quieting down.

"Nice one, but your not human." She laughed.

"No, im not a human, I don't have red blood, I don't like donuts and I know what one plus one is." Kalem said, uneasy about her next reaction about what he was about to say…

"Well…im a Mewtwo." Kalem said, slowly, trying not to alert her.

"Hmm…" She wondered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, so am I." She said, imitating Kalem. She seemed very energetic when she spoke.

"Ah." Kalem replied.

"Ah indeed" She said.

Suddenly, Lights began to flash. Eerie mechanical noises from above his cell.

"What's going on, what's happening?" Sophie shouted as mechanical noises began to block all forms of contact between them. Kalem stood and looked up. The roof of his cell began to open, revealing a robot. Not a highly advanced super mech, just a rusty scrap heap, somehow moving. Its arms moved, and its body came down into the cell. Kalem tried to dodge its arms, but without his psychic abilities to move faster, he could hardly even walk. It grabbed him by his foot, carrying him upside down. The robot them moved back up into the roof.

Sophie tried to punch through the rocks, making her hand bleed. One of the rocks tumbled and fell off the wall, making a hole. She watched as Kalem was pulled up into the ceiling by a robot. What was going on in there? She managed to look Kalem straight in his eyes before he was taken into the ceiling. The stench of motor oil filled through from the roof. Sophie moved away from the hole in the wall and coughed as the gas began to move through into her cell. Kalem's cell roof slowly slid shut. Sophie sat back onto the floor. She didn't know what had just happened. Would that robot be coming for her now? Screams began to echo from the roof. They must have been pretty loud to move through steel. Either that or it was very hollow. They must have been torturing him for information. What did he know? Was he important in the resistance? Whatever the reason, he was being hurt pretty bad up there. She could do nothing more now, just wait. She could be there a while…

Torture room A-3 (A dark and evil place basically)…

Kalem slid his eyes open. His vision was blurred. He could feel blood slither down his chest, leg and arms. Chains held him up. It was very dark, there was no light. He felt his right hand freed, but a claw still held his arm up from the shoulder. Suddenly, a large surge of pain ripped through his hand and arm, followed by a horrid drilling sound. Kalem screamed in pain and tried to look away as the soaring pain seemed to move up his arm. He couldn't bear it.

"Look at it…" A voice murmured. The voice came from somewhere else, yet it sounded like it came from inside his own head.

"Look at your blood you coward. You snivelling fool. Look." The voice came again. It sounded dark, cold and spine chilling. Kalem turned his head to look. He saw a couple of mutants strapping something to his hand. He tried to make them let go, but the barrier prevented him form doing any form of damage. He could only think angry thoughts. He looked around. He was suspended above a deep pit. There was a figure standing on the walkway at the sides of the pit. He was covered in a shroud of darkness. What or who ever it was, it was staring straight in his eyes. The robots hooked the chains back on to his right arm, and then went away. He was left there. All alone. Only the figure on the walkway and him. He looked down. He saw it was very deep. It didn't look like there was any way of escape onto the walkway. Unbeknownst to Kalem, the figures eyes began to glow.

"Ill only unhook you from those chains if you want to die faster than being tortured to death up here." The voice said.

"Do you want to die?"

Better than dying a slow and painful death I suppose. Kalem replied. He realised the barrier was down, but probably back up again by the time he replied.

"As you wish…" The voice replied. The chains suddenly opened. Kalem felt himself fall. Like his dream before, he could only see the blue eyes, but more further away this time. He was still falling though. Falling into oblivion and darkness…

Then, Kalem drifted out of consciousness…

Half an hour later…

Sophie watched as the robot dropped a slumped Kalem into his cell. She moved to look back through the hole she made in her cell wall. Kalem was in a bad condition from what she could see. The floor around Kalem began to fill with blood. He wasn't moving.

"K…Kalem?" She said, close to a whisper. He had cuts all over his body and a large cut around his legs. He was laid on his front, so his face wasn't visible.

"Kalem?" She asked again, louder this time. Kalem pushed himself, slowly, upwards. He was wearing a light brown t-shirt, short-sleeved. It was stained with Kalem's purple blood. He sat up, and then looked at Sophie. She was horrified. He had a large scar running down his face. He had a swollen eye and his cheek was cut. She put her hand over her mouth in shock. He tried to talk, but instead he vomited all over his cell floor. He looked back at Sophie.

"Ow…" He said, loudly.

"Hey" She said, moving the hand from her mouth, watching as Kalem crawled over to the wall. He slid next to the hole, just sitting next to it so Sophie could hear him.

"Anything…new…here?" He said, out of breath.

"No, no. Nothing new." She replied. Kalem noticed something on his hand. It was some kind of device, a glove of some sort. It was fingerless, it was metal too. This must have been what they were drilling into his arm. It was metal on the inside, but cloth on the outside. It was curious that it was on a lump he had always had on that exact place on his arm. He saw that the metal plating on the outside was like a deep pit into his arm. Inside was a purple diamond. Shining from the inside, rich with power.

"What's that thing?" Sophie asked, gesturing at the thing on his arm.

"Not…sure. They drilled…it on,"

"How does it feel? The thing I mean," Sophie asked.

"…Weird." Kalem replied.

"Like…not comfortable or…harmful," Kalem added.

"So…what is it?" Sophie asked.

"Its some…kind of…glove." Kalem replied.

"Its bigger than a normal glove, its metal too." Sophie continued. Suddenly, a voice;

Step back.

Sophie, not knowing what this was, stood up, and then took a step back. Suddenly, a swirling wind began to take hold within her cell. The volume of light within her cell drastically increased. Suddenly, Sophie vanished.

"Sophie?"

There was no reply.

"So…phie…" Kalem whispered as he slumped down onto the floor.

There was only darkness now.


	3. 2: Underground

Sophie looked around. She was slightly dizzy, but not enough to be sick. She was in a large cave. She understood where she was.

"Welcome back, we thought we had lost you." A voice said. The voice was dark, growing. It was Stanley, also a Mewtwo.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Sophie laughed. A team of human sat on a bench nearby.

"Ok, did they implant you with anything? Any cuts, wounds…"

"No. Im totally clean. There was another though…" Sophie replied.

"Another what?" Stanley asked.

"Another Mewtwo in the cell next to me. His name was Kalem. He got tortured." Sophie replied.

"Oh well. Poor guy. Now c'mon. We need to…" Stanley said, in a rush.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted, as Stanley was about to leave.

"We can't just leave him and let him rot in that place. He could be…I dunno…what they do in there…" Sophie shouted.

"Hmmm…you prove a valid point. What could we do though? I just got you back here, I don't know if I could summon the power to do it again." Stanley replied.

"Im here this time. Ill help you do it." Sophie continued.

"Fair enough. Step off the platform. Summon all the strength in your mind…"

"Im not a learner any more Stan." She interrupted.

"Right…right. Sorry." Stanley replied, hurried.

Kalem lay there. His only friend in this eternal darkness had just vanished into thin air. _She betrayed you…_Kalem tried to dismiss these thoughts. _She left you to die…to drown in a sea of pain…_Kalem shut his eyes. He was very sure he was going to die, there and then. His last thought was of the house on the cliff. The sun setting on the horizon. The beautiful, blue sea…

Sophie focused. She thought of the exact location of his cell, and then tried to summon it. He concentrated all her power on bringing the content in the room to the platform hovering in the centre of the cave. Stanley was doing the same. With a massive surge of light, Kalem appeared on the platform. He was levitated in the air for a couple of seconds, but fell with a short thud onto the platform. The humans on the chair stood up and ran onto the platform. They investigated Kalem's body.

"He isn't breathing!" The human leader shouted. Sophie, shocked, took a step back. Stanley just watched. More humans and a few Pokemon ran into the room, carrying medical supplies. They put Kalem's body on a stretcher, and then ran him out of the room. Sophie followed…

Kalem shivered. He opened his eyes. He was body down on a hospital bed. It was cold (to him). He sat up. A doctor and a Mewtwo with a black tail stood nearby.

"What happened?" Kalem asked.

"We teleported you back here. The doctors got to work. Your safe now." The Mewtwo said. Kalem stared at the Mewtwo for a moment. He found recognition in him, but had never met him before in his entire life.

"Im really cold. What's goin' on?" Kalem asked.

"That's just you really. Do you normally wear clothes?" The Doctor asked. Kalem looked at the doctor for a moment, then looked back at the Mewtwo. He was wearing bandages, wrapped around his face and arms. Only one eye was visible. The bandages were bloodstained. The Mewtwo was also wearing a jacket, and looked like a symbol of authority.

"Yeah, I normally do." Kalem said, looking back at the doctor.

"Ah. During the teleport process, it looks like your clothes vanished. Don't know how. We need to look further into it. I think Sir would like to have a few words with you for now…" The Doctor replied.

"For the last time, stop calling me sir!" The Mewtwo asked.

"Sorry, im kinda used to it." The Doctor replied as he walked out of the room.

"So…Sophie tells me you have something on your arm?" The Mewtwo said.

"Yeah. It's some kind of glove. I've had a lump on that exact location since as long as I can remember." Kalem replied.

"Hmm…how far back can you remember?" The Mewtwo asked. Kalem though it was curious that the Mewtwo was more interested in his memory than his strange glove.

"Well…I only remember waking up in a pit of sand, with weird skeletons around me."

"That's it?" The Mewtwo asked.

"Well, and my name, some other stuff too. But yeah, that's it. There was a burning camp too. I don't know much about that." Kalem replied.

"Interesting…I think I understand what he's done here." The Mewtwo said.

"By the way, im Stanley. Nice to meet you Kalem."

"Nice to meet you too Stanley." Kalem replied.

"Okay. Now to help you get back your memories…"

"What memories?" Kalem interrupted.

"The memories that you…never mind, I'll explain later. This might hurt a bit, tell me when you're ready." Stanley asked.

"Ok then. Can I have a look outside?" Kalem replied.

"Go ahead. Be careful though. There are shops for clothes if you need any." Stanley said, as he walked out the room. Kalem looked around at the room. He realised the walls were stone. The lights were all torches, nailed onto the wall. There were bookcases, filled to the brim with medical books, some scorched. He saw there was blood on the floor. This place must have been quite busy. He looked at himself. He still wasn't wearing any clothes. He jumped off the bed. He stumbled, but he was able to keep upright. He had his psychic powers back this time, he could hover again. He hovered over to a mirror. He had a large scar across his eye, but just avoiding it. He looked at his arm. It still had the glove-thing on it. He looked at his legs. They were the most bandaged. The cuts inflicted by the robot were covered. He wanted to look outside. He swung open the wooden door. He found a hallway. The followed the hallway down to a small metal door. He opened to door. A massive cave, with lakes and towns, met his eyes. This was no single settlement. This was a city. He looked around. There were Pokemon and humans, walking down a wide road, doing their part. Some of the inhabitants stopped to look at Kalem. Kalem saw that they neither liked him, nor disliked him. He hovered down the road, marvelling at the sights. He saw that there was a sign, showing directions. It pointed him to his next location. He headed for the shops. He found a small store, with a large banner: 'DirT ditCh AttIrE'. He assumed that Pokemon couldn't write well. He hovered into the store. There was a small counter, controlled by a human. There was a small line of inhabitants. Kalem hovered behind. The inhabitant in front of him noticed a peculiar shadow, and turned to see what was casting it. He gasped and ran out.

"What was his problem?" Kalem asked to the rest of the line. They turned to look at him, and then also ran out. Apart from the man at the counter. Kalem hovered to the front. The man was crouched behind the desk, scared.

"What's wrong?" Kalem asked.

The man looked up at Kalem, leaning over the counter, staring curious eyes at him. The man stared up, then realized.

"S…sorry about that. I thought you were…him…" The man said, quivering, climbing back onto his feet. Kalem took that very much as an insult, but he hid it.

"What currency do you accept?" Kalem asked.

"Well, the first item is free, then you have to pay with other items." The man replied.

"Like other items of equal value or other items like pennies or coins?" Kalem asked.

"Yeah. What would you like? We sell clothes, shoes, pre-war, propane…"

"Wait, what?" Kalem replied.

"Clothes, shoes and robes."

"Okay, can I see your clothes section?"

Later that day…

"Hmm…" Kalem said, looking at his new t-shirt. It was brown, with white stripes on the arms. It was baggy. It was tattered too. He loved it.

"Is it ok if I take this one?" Kalem asked the man.

"Sure. The first things free, remember?" The man replied.

"I know, I just wanted to be sure." Kalem replied, still admiring his new clothing in the mirror. He ripped one of the sleeves off his right arm, making it shorter. It was now longer on one side (the side with no glove).

"Thank you very much!" Kalem said as he went from the store. The Man gave Kalem a thumbs up as he went. Kalem was back outside; he was now looking for a place to buy bags. He eventually found a store selling them.

A couple of minutes later…

Kalem had found a bag. The same rule from the clothes store applied here too. The bag was orange, with a large, black strap with orange stripes on it. Kalem looked inside the bag. There was a large revolver, with lots of bullets. The lazy shopkeeper forgot to empty it! He should give the gun back…or he could keep it, as a last act of self-protection. It would need some customisation, the trigger needed to be bigger, and there was a cover over the handle that needed to be removed. It would take some time, but he could do it. He decided he was ready to head back up to the hospital. Instead of flying, he decided to hover, getting used to his surroundings. He saw a human, running around like a headless chicken; shouting:

"HE WILL DESTROY US! YOU HAVE MY WORD ON THAT! HE WILL MAKE US BLEED AND SUFFOCATE US OF OUR LIVES!"

Kalem stopped for a minute, and then pushed the madman onto the ground with his psychic powers.

"Look, your really, really annoying me. Please be quiet."

"But you don't understand! I can see the future! You were there with him! You will be a traitor!" He replied.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!!" The man screamed. Kalem, not understanding what had just occurred, hovered on to the hospital.

A couple of minutes later…

Kalem was walking down the main hallway towards his destination; the wooden room.

"…But that's the point! He can't be trusted!" He heard Stanley say. There was a door between the conversation. Kalem decided to wait. He wanted to hear what was going on inside.

"But we CAN trust him! I know it!" Sophie replied. _What was she doing in here?_

"But WE CAN'T!" Stanley shouted. It sounded like he was angry.

"I WAS JUST TALKING TO HIM IN PRISON AND…" Sophie shouted back.

"You are right. He can't be trusted." Sophie said. Her voice sounded anxious and sad.

"Good," Stanley said, still angry. Sophie hovered out of the room and went outside.

"Is this a bad time?" Kalem said and he leaned through the door, opening the door in the process.

"No, no. Come right on in." Stanley replied.

"Okay, sit down. This may feel a tad uncomfortable." Stanley said. Kalem sat down on the bed again. Stanley stood in front of him and raised his hand. A blue light began to shine from Stanley's hand. Kalem's mind began to boggle with thought. Newfound memories, unlocked past, different lives told through windows. It was so much information. It began to hurt. All the unlocked memories flooding into his mind, the uncontrollable surge of emotion and remembering all the friends he had lost and the enemies he had destroyed over the years. It hurt him more than the torture. Stanley lowered his hand. Kalem blacked out.

(I would go through all the trouble of copying the entire first chapter here, but instead I'll just put this 1 here, symbolising where the 1 is in the first chapter. 1 is where Kalem remembered just now. You'll get more flashbacks through the story. Some are VERY important…)

1: Kalem fell to the ground, sleeping. A shadowy, slender figure approached Kalem's limp body. Kalem's body began to glow with massive surges of energy. His body was having a bad dream and thinking it was real. The figure ordered some nearby mutants that weren't busy slitting throats. One mutant approached, only to witness the clothes on Kalem turn into sand. The Mutant looked back at its master. The figure nodded. The Mutant gulped. He ran, grabbing the feet and pulling. The mutant's skin began to liquefy, then the bones turned into sand. There was a bit of blood, but only the blood that hadn't been evaporated (It really was that powerful!). The mutant screamed. Slowly, the energy from Kalem began to leap onto the mutant, Turing the mutant into a skeleton shamble and some sand. Kalem was twitching. The figure summoned more and more mutants, only moving him an inch with each death. A hundred mutants were finally sacrificed before Kalem was moved. All the screaming had woken the leader, a Charmander. He fought valiantly, slaying 53 mutants, but was finally cut down at dawn. As Charmander lay there on the grass during his final few minutes, he looked for Kalem among the piles of smouldering corpses. Kalem was nowhere to be seen.

"Tr…aitor…" Murmured Charmander as he spat blood. He took his last breath, then embraced the light that consumed his vision…

17 and 11 months prior…

Kalem was 1 month old. He was in a large, white room. In front of him was a scientist. He was gesturing for Kalem to play with his kin. Kalem didn't want to. Most of his brothers had been play fighting all morning. It wasn't like Mewtwo behaviour to play fight physically. The new batch were extraordinary. Kalem was the exception. He didn't play, fight, and run around like the others. He just stood, watched. He just stood and observed the lump on his arm, and the people through the glass. There were now two slender figures and more scientists…**4.**

Back to the future! (Great Scott!)

Kalem woke up. He opened his eyes. He noticed Stanley was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He sat up then rubbed his head. He had a small headache.

"Feeling better?" Stanley asked.

"A bit better. It feels so weird. All those days and weeks…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Stanley replied. Stanley then got off the chair, and then hovered towards the bed.

"Here…" Stanley handed Kalem a piece of paper.

"It's a map of the city. Use it to find your way about town." Stanley said.

"Come back soon if you want a job to do helping the resistance. Unless you want to be permanently assigned to one force, but understand this. Some forces are rivals to others. There have been no hostilities, but still. Be on a lookout. Anything bad that happens, report it to me. Got it?" Stanley asked.

"Ok Stanley, Ill see you later." Kalem said as he stepped off the bed, then hovered out of the room. As he hovered down the hallway, he opened the map. It showed many residential areas, a few stores and a base. Kalem presumed the base was the exit and entrance, so he would head there first. It was a long trek across town to get there. He could see what the talk was about town if he hovered there. Or he could just fly there. Kalem rubbed his chin…

_Bump!_

Kalem realised he had hit his head against the metal door. Had he just been as careless as to walk into a door? He heard giggling from nearby. He turned, and saw Sophie, sanding in a room next to the door. She was wearing a green tank top, short and dirty.

"Be careful, I heard these doors can hit you again if your not careful!" She laughed. Kalem laughed a little too.

"By the way. Can I ask you about something?" Kalem asked.

"Sure. Shoot." Sophie replied.

"What was going on back there with you and Stanley back before? I heard you two shouting" Kalem asked, quietly.

"Well…its complicated…Stanley thinks…" Sophie said, also quiet.

"Come with me, its too open in here." Sophie said, and then gestured for him to follow her. He thought she would be going to the side of the wall of the hospital, but to his surprise, she flew to a hotel in the central part of town. He flew with her. She landed outside a tall hotel. It was crooked, rusty in parts. It also looked sturdy. Sophie skidded to a halt, and then waited for Kalem. He skidded down next to her. They both walked in. They found that a Raichu wearing a trilby and a tie attached to its neck with string, holding a baseball bat. There was a geodude there too. Also wearing a tie, but no trilby. The geodude loomed over the counter, staring into the eyes of a short man, quite fat, with a moustache. The man turned his attention to the door.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Called in some pals George?" The Raichu asked, tapping the bat on its hand, looking at the two of the new arrivals.

"N….no Mr Marshal, th…those are some customers!!" George replied. George either naturally had a stutter or the geodude was very intimidating.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CUSTOMERS, JUST GIVE US OUR PROTECTION MONEY!!!" The Raichu screamed, jumping around like a madman.

"Mr Marshall was it?" Sophie asked the Raichu, silkily walking up to it. Her movements were slinky and attractive suddenly. She bowed down and tilted her head up. The Raichu was mesmerised.

"You tell your boss George will give his money soon. He just needs a few days." She said, Seductively.

"Y…yes! Right a-away!!" The Raichu replied, and then he rushed out, followed by the Geodude.

"Wow! You know some moves!" Kalem said, laughing. Sophie stood normally again, and then turned to speak to Kalem.

"You should see what I can see what I can do with a computer!" She said, imitating a robot.

"What? You can operate computers?" Kalem asked.

"Yep. Hacking all the data codes from the files in the septa omega-trix, and then rerouting them into a filgajigga watt. All the easy stuff really." She said, quickly.

Kalem simply tilted his head, confused. Sophie laughed hard. Kalem chuckled for a bit. The man began to join in, at which point Kalem and Sophie stopped laughing, then turned to him and pulled glaring, massive eyed faces. Then it all returned to normal. Sophie put her hand on the table, leaning.

"Can my friend here get a room?" Sophie asked.

"Well for you saving me 'n all, sure! But after a week im gonna need some kind o' pay." George replied. Kalem stepped forward.

"I'll keep those people away from your hotel every…?" Kalem asked.

"They arrive on Sundays."

"Every Sunday, if that's okay." Kalem replied.

"Sure!" George replied. He took a sheet of paper and a key.

"Would you sign the paper? It's a contract. You need to sign at the bottom." George asked. Kalem took the paper, then read it.

"Do 'ya have a pen?" Kalem asked.

"Sure," George replied, reaching for a pen from under the table, taking one, then giving it to Kalem. Kalem, finding it hard to write, put his name on the paper. It was messy, but it was understandable. George took the paper then threw the key to Kalem. Kalem stopped it in mid air with his psychic powers, and then let it lightly drop into the palm of his hand.

"Whoa…" George said, amused at Kalem's powers.

"Cya later George." Sophie said as she hovered up the stairs next to the table.

"Bye George!" Kalem said as he also hovered up the stairs.

"Show-off." Sophie said.

"Oh, says the girl who seduced a Raichu?" Kalem replied.

"Touché" Sophie replied.

"You were gonna say something about that argument before?" Kalem asked, as she was about to enter her room.

"Oh yeah. Come on in, I might be talking to you for ages." Sophie replied, gesturing for him to come in. He hovered through the narrow doorway. Once he was in, she closed her door and locked it.

"Kalem, Stanley thinks you're a traitor." She said as she turned to him.

"What? Why?" Kalem replied.

"He didn't say. He only said that he has reason to believe it." Sophie said, starting to cry. She put her hands over her face.

"He…hurts me…if I don't agree…with him…" She cried.

"Jeez, that's really out of order! Why didn't you leave?" Kalem asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's the…resistance…I can't…abandon…them…" She cried still. She embraced him, crying into his shirt. The force of her hugging him pushed him back a couple of paces. He looked down on her. Her tears running down his shirt, dripping onto the floor. He raised a hairless eyebrow. Had her emotions caused her to go and randomly hug the closest thing she had to a friend? Kalem had always had trouble understanding emotions. On the floor, unbeknownst, a tiny, tiny plant was brought back to life from the brink of death due to the Pokemon tears. Kalem slowly nudged her off him.

"Kalem, please. I…really…need someone to…talk…to…" She began crying harder.

Kalem looked at her. He had never comforted anyone before in his life. Would that change now?

"He makes…my head…say stuff…like…when you overheard…" Sophie said.

"You know that I heard that?" Kalem asked. How had she known?

"I knew…you were…there," Sophie replied. He could now barley understand her over her crying. It saddened him to see his friend this upset. He took the best course of action to make her feel better. He reached out and hugged her, as comfortable as he could. Sophie stopped crying as much now. Now there were only the last few tears running down her face. She moved her hands to hug him back. She smiled; she was comfy and warm against his chest; he was taller than her. He was also comfortable. But his mind wasn't. All this contact with another individual. It was satisfying to be kind and comforting, but when theres too much contact. There was 15 seconds of hugging before Kalem needed to talk to Sophie again. He gently pushed her off him. At first she didn't let go, but she did within a few seconds. It was like she was hypnotised. She had never felt a hug before. It was the same story as Kalem. It was great, the grasp of another's friendship.

"Okay, what is it you said you needed?" Kalem asked, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I only needed that hug." Sophie replied, a small smile on her face too.

"Awesome. By the way, two questions." Kalem asked before he went to explore his new room.

"Go ahead," Sophie replied.

"Well, how do you know what time it is outside this place?" Kalem asked, curious.

"Come here. Look through this window." Sophie replied, gesturing to the window. Kalem went to the window across Sophie's bed. He hovered over the bed, the moved into a sitting position, and then hovered while doing so. If he stood on top of the bed, he would hit his head on the roof. He saw the edge of the residential area, and at the very top of the cave, a massive hole, letting light through into the cave. Only now, there was no sunlight. Only moonlight and the stars. He assumed that was the place the sun was on a daytime too. He moved back over the bed.

"By the way, how long have you been here with Stanley?" Kalem asked, hesitant, trying not to resurface any unhappy memories.

"About 5 years." Sophie replied, looking down at the floor.

"Oh…" Kalem said, also looking down at the floor.

"How did you meet him?" Kalem asked.

"Well, how do you not be a Mewtwo and not be part of something important?" Sophie replied. Sophie had a valid point. Although the people didn't like Mewtwos, Kalem adored the fact that, deep within the hearts of everyone, they feared Mewtwos. Either it was that a Mewtwo ruled the planet or the simple, plain fact that Mewtwos could kill, destroy or conquer whatever they wanted.

"Good point." Kalem replied.

"I best be going. There's plenty of stuff to do." Kalem said as he moved to leave the room.

"Okay. I better get some sleep. I haven't slept in days!" Sophie replied as she moved onto her bed.

"Wait…" Said Kalem as he twisted around to Sophie.

"You...sleep?" Kalem asked.

"Yeah…don't you?" Sophie replied. It seemed weird to her that he didn't sleep. There must have been some sort of effect on him. Maybe it was that his powers were less powerful, but he could be different. Sophie noted that he had opposable thumbs, but still with three fingers. She also noted that his pupils in his eyes were blue, and always glowing. But not glowing like he was using his powers. He was really strange.

"No, I never have. I've tried sleeping before, but I just…couldn't." Kalem replied. She could sleep? That was strange. He had never been able to sleep in his life. He didn't feel underpowered though, through his travels he had learned that humans need sleep or they can catch diseases.

"Well, okay then. Have fun!" Said Sophie, happily.

"Okay, I will. See you later Sophie." Kalem said as he exited the room. Sophie snuggled in her bed, and then drifted off to sleep, knowing she was safe from Stanley's mind torture, thanks to Kalem. Meanwhile, Kalem stood in the hallway, unlocking his door. He finally entered his room. It was bleak, dull and grey. The only thing about it that was exciting was the red and white stripes rug on the floor. There was a bed to the corner of the room. It also looked like there was a wardrobe and a toilet facility. Kalem hovered over to the wardrobe. It was wooden, with a few scrapes on the side. He opened it up. There was only a cowboy hat and a pornographic magazine. Kalem, disgusted by this human item, almost spat on it. But instead, he considered its value. If he sold it, he could get some items to spruce up his room. He took the brown cowboy hat then closed the wardrobe. He examined the hat. It was in great condition. What was such a great item doing inside his wardrobe? There was a mirror to the corner of the room, and a window. He hovered to the window. He looked at himself for a moment. Suddenly, a flash of flames and destruction engulfed his view of himself in the mirror. In the mirror he was stabbed through the chest, by what looked like claws. As fast as it had arrived, the vision disappeared. Kalem shuck his head. What had just happened? He blinked a couple of times, then returned to the task on hand. He slowly placed the hat on top of his head…


	4. 3: Clues

You can skip this chapter if you like. Its kinda random. Its contents will be described later if you dont want to read it.

* * *

The bar on this day wasn't populated by many people. There were a few people playing poker on two tables, and a few people just regulars at the bar. EVERYONE was wearing a cowboy hat, and everyone was wearing scruffy clothes. Suddenly, the door shuddered slowly open, as Kalem stepped through. One of the regulars swivelled around on his chair, holding a revolver.

"Well, well, well. 'nah look what we have here." He said, in a rather scruffy, choked up voice. Some of the poker players turned around to look.

Kalem felt like he couldn't do anything, like he was just observing events in motion. What was going on here?

"Well Dave, it looks like Joel has returned, even th…" One of the regulars sat close to the guy holding the revolver said, like he was announcing something.

"Derr', would yah' please shut your darn face?" The other regular, now known as Dave, replied.

"You hurt a lot o' mah' friends in that little…argument…in Shanawo. You aren't gonna last much longer." Kalem felt himself say. He was quite confused. That didn't sound like his voice. And what was Shanawo?

Dave laughed, along with a few of the poker players. 'Derr' however, laughed the longest. Dave knew he was faking it, and he was sick of this man. So, he took his revolver, and put it to Derr's head. Dave smiled as he pulled the trigger, sending parts of Derr's brain and skull to the floor and bar. Blood seeped through the hastily made wooden floorboards, as Dave chuckled.

Kalem knew now, this man was ruthless. He wondered, what the hell was happening? Earlier he had felt like he just materialised outside the bar, just like when he escaped from the torture cells, or jail, or whatever it actually was. It was very strange. He didn't have time to think about this, however, as other things were occurring.

The poker players all turned with machine guns to Dave, realising that Derr was dead. Once they realised this, however, they all let out a cheer, then turned back to playing.

"That's one problem taken care of. Now. As fer' you…"

Dave turned his hand, with his revolver, and fired. Kalem's vision went blank as the shot was fired…


End file.
